The Truth About Goggles.
by girlstarfish
Summary: Devimon appears for a rematch and the original digi-destined return to the digital world. Daisuke believes he can never live up to Taichi's reputation as a leader, but a strange turn of events is about to change his mind, and maybe his heart. (Yaoi, taito
1. Default Chapter

THE TRUE MEANING OF GOGGLES.  
By girl_starfish   
  
It wasn't the first time the older kids had helped us with a problem in the digital world but it was the first time they'd all had to help us. I looked around the group with a little awe--and a lot more trepidation. I couldn't help but feel that we were somehow failing the trust put in us . . .   
"So Devimon wants a rematch, huh?" Yamato said.  
"That's right," Miyako answered. "At least, he said he was Devimon--"  
"He looked like Devimon," Takeru said shortly.   
Hikari ruffled his hair, trying to cheer him up. "He sounded like Devimon too. He even smelt like Devimon--"  
"So," Jyou said, polishing his glasses. "What's the plan?"  
Everyone looked at Taichi.   
You couldn't blame them, really. Taichi was in many ways still the leader. He'd won the respect of his team through his compassion, his concern for their welfare, his courage--me, I'd just happened. I was in the right place at the right time I guess, when Taichi decided to hand over his goggles--and Hikari and Takeru still considered me something of an interloper.  
"I don't know," Taichi shrugged. "Daisuke?"  
And then everyone looked at me.   
"Me?" I said.  
"We're not the chosen anymore," Sora said. "And you're the leader of the current Chosen--"  
"Well," I stalled. "I think this is up to you guys. Devimon did challenge you specifically--so, unless you don't want to--"  
"We'll have to ask our digimon," Yamato said.  
"And adequately prepare for an expedition into the digital world," Koushiro added.   
"I'll see if I can't make sure we get some decent medical supplies this time," Jyou added.  
"I can't wait to see Palmon again! I have some styling gel she'd just love!"  
"It's been so long since I've fought with Agumon, I've almost forgotten what it feels like!"  
"Guys," Yamato knew just how to cut through the others merriment. "Have you forgotten Devimon almost defeated us once?"  
"Almost," Patomon said stoutly. "We can take care of him--can't we Takeru?"  
Takeru smiled, for the first time since Devimon had delivered his challenge to us in the digital world. "Sure we can. And this time, we'll settle him for good."  
"That's the spirit," Taichi said. "So it's settled then?"  
"We'll come too," I added hastily, feeling control of the situation slipping for me. "Just in case you know."  
"In case of what?" Miyako enthused. "These are the guys who've already saved the digital world once--what could go wrong?"  
"All the same, Daisuke's suggestion is a wise one," Sora said.  
Taichi nodded. "Devimon's bound to have some trick up his sleeve. It makes sense to have a back-up plan."  
"I have to go now," Iori said. "I have to walk home, and I'm not supposed to be out alone after dark."  
"My parents will be home from work soon," Koushiro said. "Perhaps we should end this meeting. Shall we meet here, at my house again tomorrow afternoon?"  
"As long as we're in agreement," Taichi said, turning to us newer chosen. "Can we count on your help?"  
"Of course," Iori answered.  
"And mine!" Miyako added quickly.  
"You count on me and Veemon!"  
"Definitely!" my digimon partner agreed.  
"Ken?"  
The last member of our group smiled his strange half-smile. "You don't think I'm going to stay here and miss out on all the fun, do you?"  
"Great! Devimon's going to wish he'd never made that challenge!"  
I couldn't help but think that I should have been the one to say that.  
  
I brooded all the way home.  
Luckily in a group our size it went unnoticed.   
Yolei and Mimi were discussing fashion at the tops of their voices--honestly, if people had been meant to squeal that much, I don't know, we'd have all been born with built in ear plugs or something.  
Sora and Jyou had already left the group to get to their respective homes, and Hikari was doing her little sister act, and teasing Taichi who was holding hands with Yamato. It didn't seem to be working. Taichi had just slipped his hand round Yamato's waist and whispered something to him--while Mimi made excited squealy type noises Yamato kissed him on his forehead.  
"See you tomorrow Tai."  
"You too."  
"Awww, you guys are so cute!"  
"Shaddup," Taichi said continuing to walk.  
I envied him that confidence. He could do that and not be afraid of anyone's censure--like he just knew he'd be accepted, and he was. I wonder what would happen if I got a boyfriend--  
They'd probably all hate me. Or more likely just think I was copying Taichi again.  
It's not fair.  
I like Taichi, I really do. And we are similar, but all I've ever been is me, and no one has seen that. I've had to fight so hard just to get respected by the others, and all Taichi has to do is turn up and they want to know his opinion on everything.   
I do like Taichi. It's just sometimes I wish . . . that he wasn't so . . . perfect. That I didn't have such large shoes to fill.   
"Daisuke?" Demiveemon says, from his comfy position in my jacket. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I tell him. "Just the same old, same old."  
Because that's all it is. And nothing is going to change it.  
  
The digital world is bright and clear.  
I look around the unfamiliar forest, a part of the digital world I don't think I've ever seen before.  
"Where are we?"  
"File island?" Taichi turns to Koushiro, just entering the digital world. "Kou-kun, did you--?"  
"As you know, I have not yet been able to predict where we'll turn up upon entering the digital world," Koushiro said. "However I suspect it is not a coincidence that we should land here."  
"What's so great about here?" I asked.  
"Keep up with the play, Dai!" Miyako said thwapping me. "File Island is where they first landed--and where they first battled Devimon."  
"I thought they fought him on Infinity Mountain," I said, grouchily.  
Taichi grinned at me. "Turn around, Dai."  
I did. Above the forest a huge peak stretched, towering up up up and into the clouds. "Oh."  
"Aren't mountains supposed to seem smaller as you get older?" Jyou complained.  
"Cheer up," Gomamon said happily. "Just think of the memories this brings back."  
"That's what I was thinking of."  
Taichi and Agumon are, surprise surprise, the first to head off, up the mountain. Veemon and I join the back of the group.  
Miyako is gushing about how exciting all this is, and I try to tune her out.   
"Daisuke?"   
Miyako can be yelling at the top of her lungs and I wouldn't notice, Ken can speak hardly above a whisper and I'll listen. "Yes?"  
"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone."  
I stop walking and Veemon walks into me.   
"Hey!"  
"Sorry," I say, turning back to Ken . . . he's already past me and up the mountain. How did he know?  
"Yipe!"  
"Ow!"  
"Daisuke!!"  
I turn around to discover I've become the source of a 3-digi pile-up.  
"A little warning might be in order before the next time you stop," Tentomon observes before being interrupted.  
"Tentomon, just get off me!"  
"Sorry Koushiro."  
"My roots are bruised . . . "  
"Sorry Palmon," I apologise. "I just, uh, got surprised that's all."  
"Perhaps next time you are surprised you could choose not to be surprised in the middle of the only path up this mountain."  
"Right. Sorry about that," Veemon looked up at me curiously as we started walking again.  
"What did he say, Dai?"  
"I'll tell you later," I promised.  
  
Jyou was wrong.   
Infinity Mountain wasn't big. It was HUGE.  
"Finally," Veemon and I collapsed gratefully just below the peak. "Remind me not to take up mountain climbing in PE next year."  
"This from super athletic Daisuke?" Takeru teased. "I'd thought a little mountain like this would be nothing to a superstar like you."  
"Future superstar," I corrected him. "And it's not a little mountain."  
"Well, I'm not tired," Takeru smirked.  
Hikari snickered. "Probably because you had Pegasusmon carry you up here."  
"Hey!" I protested. "You mean we didn't have to walk all the way up here?" I looked at Veemon. "Why didn't you digivolve to Exveemon, man?"  
"I didn't think of it, Daisuke?"  
I groaned, falling onto my back.  
Taichi laughed. "Think of it as useful exercise Daisuke. This will have done wonders for your calf muscles."  
"You think?"  
"Well a walk like that had to do something," Hikari said with a sigh.  
Mimi humphed. "When Devimon shows up I'm giving him a piece of my mind. Honestly, evil digimon have no consideration for others! Does he know how hard it is to walk up a mountain wearing platform heels?"  
"Devimon in high heels," Yamato said with a smile, leaning against Taichi. "There's an interesting mental picture."  
Hikari laughed.  
I smiled. She had such a pretty laugh. I wished I could say something smart or funny so I could have that laugh directed at me but I couldn't think of anything so I said the only thing I could come up with.  
"So is there any sign of Devimon?"  
"None whatsoever," Jyou humphed. "I don't whether that should worry me or relieve me."  
"How about letting it worry you, just for a change?"   
I blinked. Had Iori just made a joke?  
He must have because Jyou and Gomamon laughed.  
"That certainly would make a difference," Gomamon said slyly. "Remember how he reacted the first time we got to the top?"  
"How could we forget?" Tai grinned, doing an impression. "We're doomed--We're all going to die!"  
Jyou coughed. "And, as you'll remember I wasn't far wrong."  
"Not if we'd had to rely on Tai's map drawing skills," Yamato said, drawing a protest from his boyfriend.   
"I could read my map perfectly--"  
Jyou, Koushiro, Yamato, Mimi and Takeru were off in fits of laughter. Taichi humphed. I would have liked to have learned more about this map but it was then Sora and Miyako arrived back.  
"No sign of Devimon," Miyako and Aquillamon reported.  
"The fog stretches all the way over the mountain," Sora said, jumping off Birdramon. "It's thick all over--in fact, I don't think its normal fog at all."  
"Well it was worth a try," Taichi said getting to his feet. "Now we just have to see what turns up."  
Taichi thinks of everything, I thought wistfully watching him talk to Sora and Miyako, asking them if they'd seen anything else unusual during their aerial survey.  
Why don't I just give up? I'll never be the leader that he is--  
"Daisuke," Ken said, sitting by me. "I've never seen fog like this in all my time in the digital world. I'm sure it's presence here is not coincidental."  
"You think Devimon is using it to hide from us?" I wandered over to get a closer look at the fog. Rather than dissipating at my approach as I expected, it remained just as impenetrable as ever. "Weird," I murmured, before turning to communicate this to the rest of the group.  
"Interesting," Koushiro said, joining me. "I suspect this is not actual fog but a data simulation." He swirled his fingers through the fog as he spoke. "It feels cool but not moist as one would expect from actual fog."  
I should have thought of that, I thought annoyed, stretching my hand out to test the fog for myself. Instead my fingers met a solid surface.  
"Hey!"  
"What is it?"  
"There's something hard there--something in the mist."  
"Really?" Koushiro's hand passed through the fog. "I don't feel it."  
"It was right there," I put his hand out and once again found the hard surface. "See?"  
Koushiro's fingers brushed the surface under mine--and went right through.   
"Taichi?" Koushiro said. "I believe we have made an important discovery."  
The others watched gravely as Koushiro and me demonstrated what we'd discovered.  
"I hypothesize that the fog was created to ensure that only those of us who faced Devimon the first time will get through."  
"That does make sense. I guess there's only one way to test it--" Tai stepped forward and stretched out his hand.   
I watched the fog close around it without surprise. Figures I'd be left out. Of course if what Koushiro said was right the other new digi-destined would be left behind too--Still I couldn't help but feel as if Devimon was doing this on purpose.  
"The fog will let me go through, Tai!" Agumon reported.  
"But not me!" Veemon sighed. "And I was really looking forward to showing Devimon who's boss!"  
"There'll be other times I'm sure," Sora said, giving them both a smile.  
"I don't like this," Jyou said. "Who knows what he's planning--or even if we'll be able to get out of there once we're in?"  
"Oh, it's obviously a trap," Taichi agreed. "But I don't think we have any choice here." He brushed his hair out of his eyes--if he'd still had his goggles, I think he would have straightened them. "If the only way to face Devimon is to go through the fog then we're going through the fog."  
And without waiting for any further comments the first bearer of Courage stepped into the mist. Agumon followed immediately. Yamato gave the fog one doubtful look and then followed, Gabumon immediately behind.  
As Sora and Biyomon entered, Koushiro gave the fog a very dire look. "I hate to think what that will do to my laptop's hardware."  
Tentomon paused, about to enter. "It's digital fog, Koushiro, you said so yourself."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Good luck, man!" I called as they too, stepped into the fog.  
"Show Devimon whose boss!" Iori said with what I suppose was enthusiasm (it was hard to tell with Iori) as Takeru followed Jyou and Gomamon into the fog.  
"We will!" Patamon said cheerfully, following the others.  
"Finally," Mimi said as she too entered the mist cloud. "Now that Devimon is going to hear what I think of his mountains--"  
"Keep an eye out you guys," Palmon cautioned before following her partner. "Devimon is tricky--he's the one that came up with the black gears."  
"We'll be very careful," Miyako said. "Just make sure you kick some serious evil-digimon butt, okay?"  
Hikari smiled as she moved to follow her brothers and the others. But that smile soon faded.  
"Oh!'  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
"I can't get through--but this isn't supposed to happen--"  
"Hikari--" Gatomon said gently as Hikari slammed her fists against the mist and met only resistance. "We weren't there when the others faced Devimon--"  
"I know! But they might need us--" Hikari abandoned her attempt to force her way through the fog, and leaned her forehead against it. "Please--be careful," she whispered, shutting her eyes.  
Was she worried about Taichi--or Takeru? I squashed that thought as hard as I could. If I was going to be anything near the leader Taichi was then I couldn't let a little thing like a petty jealousy get in the way of me being there for a team member. "They'll be fine. After all, they've already defeated Devimon once, right? They even defeated worse than Devimon."  
"But last time it cost them a digimon to defeat him--" Hikari whispered. "I can't help but worry that it will happen again--and I'm afraid to think who it will cost them this time."  
"I hadn't considered that," Iori said seriously. Now even Miyako's looking worried--this isn't good.  
"You guys are acting like Jyou," I told them. "Haven't you heard the phrase 'History never repeats?""  
"Daisuke's right," Gatomon said, giving me a grateful look. "Think how much they've all grown since that last encounter with Devimon. He may have had a chance against a bunch of clueless kids and some untrained digimon, but he doesn't have a chance against them now."  
Gatomon was picked up into a hug. "You're right," Hikari said, burying her face in Gatomon's fur. "Thank-you Gatomon."  
"What do we do now?" Iori asked. "Just wait?"  
"I don't see an alternative," Miyako said.  
"Did anyone bring any food?" Veemon asked.  
I groaned. "I fed you before we left--"  
"But I'm hungry now--"  
Ken laughed. "Stop it, you two. Wormon and I thought something like this might happen, and so we brought a few snacks."  
"Did you bring marshmallows?" Veemon asked happily.  
"Of course," Wormon told him.   
"You'd better go to Chibimon form so there will be food left for the rest of us," I advised.  
Veemon obeyed without arguing--anything for food.  
"It's kind of like a picnic," Miyako said. "If people had picnics at the top of spooky mountains."  
"This mountain isn't spooky," I protested. "A little high, but not spooky. Look how far you can see from here."  
"And look how far it is down," Iori pointed out helpfully.  
"No-one's allowed to fall off, okay?" Hikari said with a smile.  
Good, I thought. She's starting to cheer up.  
We chatted for while, until we'd eaten all Ken's food. Then we talked, gradually falling silent. Miyako was half right. Although not spooky, Infinity Mountain did have this sort of . . . effect on you. Or maybe it was knowing that Taichi and the others could be facing the battle of their lives only metres away and that we could do nothing to help them--  
I was brooding again, I noticed. Seemed to happen a lot lately . . .  
"Daisuke, Gatomon's right. They'll be okay."  
I pulled Chibimon into a hug. "I know. But . . . digivolve to Exveemon, okay? I got this feeling--"  
A few minutes later Miyako called out to me. "Daisuke? Where'd he go?"  
"I'm right here--where I've always been." I stood up, squinting. "Where did you go?"  
"The fog is lifting," Ken said, the mist distorting his voice and making it hard to tell where he was.   
"Stay where you are and hope it lightens up," Gatomon said. "We don't want anyone falling off the edge."  
I winced. What a horrible thought.  
"What do you think happened to the fog?"  
"I wonder," Ken said, and stopped.  
We could hear a distant cry. "Harpoon Torpedo!"  
"It's them!" Hikari cried out joyfully. "They're okay!"  
There was another sound, this one coming closer to me--it sounded like wings. Biyomon? Perhaps Patomon?  
"Oh, no you don't! You're undoing this now!" An angry shout, and the sound of running feet came hard on the heels of the flapping sound.   
I frowned, straining my eyes to see anything in the fog--and then staggered back as something collided with me hard.  
"Oof--watch it--" A black-bowling ball with wings. That was my first impression--I blinked as it hissed at me, displaying fangs and as obvious inclination to get away. As it took off unsteadily another form cannoned into it.  
"Got you!"  
"Let go off me--digidestined brat!"  
"No way--not till you turn us back!"  
From the sounds of things they were scuffling--Exveemon nudged me.   
"They're too near the edge of the cliff--"  
"You're right--I don't know who that was, but we've got to stop them." I ran over to the noises of the fight and managed to grab a handful of t-shirt--"You've got to get back--"  
"Hah! I'm free!" The digimon bowling ball taunted, floating just out of reach. I could see the muscle's of my companion tense as he prepared to launch himself at it--  
"No!" I yelled but I was too late. He'd already jumped-- "Exveemon--dive now!" I yelled and, trusting my partner threw myself into the fog.  
I managed to grab a pair of ankles. Then we hit the side of the mountain. Luckily I was expecting that, and grabbed hold of an outcrop of rock as we slid past painfully past. It didn't do more than slow us and we rolled until we hit a ledge.  
I spat out dust as I pulled myself up. "Remind me never to do that again."  
"Now I know why mountain diving isn't a sport." The other kid gave me a rueful grin. I blushed realizing I'd ended up semi-sprawled on top of him. At least he wasn't someone I knew--The fog was clearer down here, and I could see him well enough to know that he wasn't one of the group of us who'd climbed Infinity Mountain.  
He did look awfully familiar though--shorter than me, but with identical goggles--and eyes I was sure I knew--  
"Daisuke? Are you all right?" Exveemon hovered above us.  
"You were supposed to catch us," I complained.  
"I caught this instead--" The bowling ball hung from Exveemon's hand in a sulky manner. "Should I let him go?"  
"That's a very good idea--" the bowling ball started.  
"No!" the other human protested. "Don't let him get away!"  
"Why?" I asked surprised, turning to my companion. "What's so important about that?"  
I had the weirdest feeling of recognition . . .   
"That Daisuke," he said, meeting my eyes. "Is Devimon--after we defeated him."  
I stared at the fuming bowling ball for a moment before whipping my head back around to stare at my companion on the ledge.   
He--he couldn't be--  
But I knew the warm brown eyes that looked back at me--I mean, given the hours I'd devoted to obsessing over Yagami Hikari's beautiful chocolate orbs, you'd think I'd know them. But . . . this was not Hikari. As if I needed any other proof, there were the goggles, resting on the trademark hairstyle . . .   
"Taichi?" I whispered. "What happened?"  



	2. Truth about Goggles, part two.

THE TRUE MEANING OF GOGGLES ****

THE TRUE MEANING OF GOGGLES.

"Daisuke? Daisuke, if you're unconscious, say something!!"

"Veemon?"

The other digidestined were looking for me. I gave Tai another glance, then decided any explanation would have to wait. "I'm down here, guys--give us a sec, we'll be up in a moment."

"We? What does he mean, we?"

I ignored them. "Exveemon, can you give us a lift?"  
"Sure thing, Daisuke." Exveemon hovered by the side of the mountain, allowing us both to climb onto his shoulders. The winged bowling ball scowled at us--could it really be Devimon?

"You know, from the way Takeru carries on about him, I expected Devimon to be a bit, you know . . . bigger."

"We beat him up pretty badly and he de-digivolved," Taichi explained. "He's now Demi-devimon."

"Oh," I shot another look at Taichi. I mean, I couldn't get over how weird this was. I mean, I'd looked up to Taichi all my life. Now I was seeing him as he would have been, when he'd first entered the digital world--

"I guess Devimon wasn't kidding when he said he wanted a rematch."

Taichi gave me a wry smile. "You said it."

"There they are!" Iori waved. "You can land here, Exveemon. There aren't any big rocks."

The fog was clearing quickly now, helped perhaps by the wind from Exveemon's wings. The landing was still somewhat rocky--Taichi and I were dumped rather abruptly.

"Ow!" I would have fallen if Tai hadn't been there to catch me. Figures, I thought. Even when he's my age he's better than me.

"You okay, Daisuke?"

"Just fine."

"Daisuke--" Ken approached, skidding to a halt when he noticed I had an unexpected companion. 

"You look like you fell off a mountain," Iori observed, warily studying our new guest. 

"I kind of did," I said. "Where's the others?" I was looking froward to Hikari's reaction. It was going to be interesting--I was not disappointed. 

"They're over here--" Hikari hurried out of the fog, coming to a screeching halt as she recognized my companion. Gatomon cannoned into her, having had much the same reaction. The looks on both of their faces were priceless--

"Oof!" Miyako and Hawkmon cannoned into them. "Hikari--why'd you stop?" Miyako complained, pausing as she noticed we had another with us. "Hello--"

Gatomon recovered first, shaking her head. "Even given everything that's happened in all my lives, I never expected this--"

"I don't believe it--" Hikari whispered putting a hand out to brush Tai's wayward fringe out of his eyes. "It's really you?"

"Yes," Tai sounded resigned.

Hikari laughed and suddenly glomped him. "You know, I always wanted a little brother--"

"Hey! I may be shorter than you but I'm still older than you--let go--"

I grinned, watching my companion's faces as the penny finally dropped. 

"No way--"

"But Taichi's--"

"Interesting," Ken said. "I suppose the feathered bowling ball has something to do with this?"

"It's DemiDevimon," I explained.

"So you managed to defeat him?" Hikari asked, stopping hugging Taichi long enough to let him answer.

"Kinda," Taichi said. "We need to find the others, to see if they've figured out what happened."

As if on cue, we heard footsteps running towards us.

"TAICHI!"

"Over here!" Taichi waved. "I'm okay, you'd don't have to worry--"

"Who said we were worried?" I blinked as a blonde boy, slightly taller than me grabbed Taichi by his collar and began shaking him. "I don't know how or why but this is all your fault Yagami!"

"Hey!"

"YOU-YOU FIEND!" Another person joined us, this time attacking the bowling ball, now cowering in Exveemon's arms. "Change us back right now! Do you have any idea how last season this hat is!?"

"Mimi?" Miyako whispered faintly. Iori and Hawkmon were hiding behind her.

"I think," Ken said beside me. "That it would be fair to assume that Taichi was not the only one affected by whatever it was that Devimon did."

"You think?" I said, watching the tall blonde thwap Tai and trying to place where I'd seen him before.

Ken gave me a sideways smile. "Elementary, my dear Watson."

"Yamato?" a new voice interrupted. "If you've quite finished slapping Taichi around, you might want to come and help your brother--"

I stared at the ginger-haired girl, then at the little kid bawling his eyes out next to her. She'd said 'brother'--

I couldn't help it. I cracked up.

"Daisuke?" Ken asked concerned.

"Takeru looks like a munchkin!" I said, between howls of laughter. 

Hikari shoved me. "That's not nice. There, there--" she said, scooping up the still crying Takeru and hugging him. "It's okay."

That made me stop laughing in a hurry. Even looking like a munchkin, Takeru gets more attention than me.

"Hey--he's my brother!" Yamato protested.

"This is just brilliant," Sora said to no-one in particular, then pulled Taichi up off the ground. "Did Devimon get away?"

"See that round thing Mimi is slapping the hell out of?" Taichi replied, rubbing his neck where Yamato had been shaking him.

"Oh." 

Biyomon fluttered over to Sora. "You'd better come back. Agumon and Gabumon have been helping Gomamon cheer Jyou up--"

"Great," Sora put a hand over her eyes. 

I was about to ask why she appeared so concerned when a loud wail made its way over the mountain. "We are so DOOMED!"

"He's still looking on the positive side, huh?" Yamato sighed, exchanging a look with Sora and Taichi. 

"I'll go snap him out of it," Tai said, bouncing back over the mountain. 

"Tai--wait!" Sora turned to Yamato. "Think we should stop him?"

"Nah," Yamato shrugged, following Taichi. "This should be worth a laugh."

"Sora?" Miyako said in a stunned voice. "What happened?"

Sora sighed. "We're not exactly certain. When we came out of the mist, we were exactly as you see us now--although our digimon were unchanged. They can still digivolve to Ultimate level."

"We took out Devimon with hardly a fight--even though he had this whole army of Ogremon he set on us," Takeru piped up, speaking for the first time, as Hikari wiped away his tears.

"It was weird. He wasn't a match for us--which makes me wonder why he wanted the rematch."

"Why don't you ask him?" I said, turning to where Exveemon was still holding onto Demi-devimon--only to find he wasn't there. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"Mimi?"

The brown-haired girl blushed. "Well, I kind of slapped him so much . . . he de-digivolved--"

"Well where is he now?"

Mimi held her hat out. 

We edged closer. Cowering in the bottom of the hat was a little black blob--

"Remind me never ever to piss her off," Exveemon whispered, attempting to hide behind me. 

"I agree," Ken said, holding Wormon tightly. 

"What did you do that for?" Sora demanded. "Now we'll have to wait for him to digi-volve to tell us what he did!"

"I'm sorry, but if you knew how demeaning it was to be seen in public wearing something this out of date!"

"It's okay, Mimi," I said. "The digital world isn't really public--and you know, all of us know that the dress is Devimon's fault--"

Mimi beamed. "Of course you do. Thank-you Daisuke." She turned back to Sora and Biyomon. "I suppose we should go and see how the others are coping."

The others appeared to be coping quite well. Jyou was polishing his glasses nodding occasionally as Taichi said something while Gommamon and Agumon watched with surprised expressions. Yamato was leaning on a rock a little way distant from them, doing his loner type thing, I guessed. 

The red-haired kid sitting typing onto a laptop on one of the rocks nearby, had, by a simple process of elimination, to be Koushiro. "Give me a moment, Taichi. I'm trying to contact Gennai."

"Okay. Is everyone here?" Taichi looked round at us. "Where's Devimon?"

"What's left of him is in Mimi's hat," Sora said tiredly. 

"I believe the whereabouts of Devimon is immaterial," Koushiro folded away his laptop and joined the rest of the group. "If he were the one responsible for our transformation we should have regained our normal appearance on his defeat."

"Makes sense," I admitted. 

"But that would mean that someone else in behind Devimon's reappearence and challenge," Ken said.

"A logical hypothesis," Koushiro nodded. "One that I was just about to suggest."

"Okay," Tai stood up, grabbing Mimi's hat. "Tell us who you are working for," he said, poking the little dark digimon. "Or I'll use you as a soccer ball--"

Nothing happened.

"Well that was a resounding success," Yamato said from the other side of the peak. "Taichi sit down and stop poking it."

"But it's fun, Yama-chan. He's all squishy--like a stress ball. Who's a cute widdle stress toy, huh? Huh?" Taichi continued to prod the digimon. 

"I wouldn't do that," Sora cautioned.

"What are we going to do?" Palmon asked.

"Find out whose really behind this, defeat them, then go home," Mimi answered. "What did you think we were going to do?"

"I suppose hoping for a non-violent solution is out of the question?" Jyou asked.

Gomamon fell over laughing. "You're so funny, Jyou."

"I suspect that finding the dark digimon in question won't be too hard," Iori said. "Isn't it usually the case that they seek out us?"

"Not all the time. We had to go to server to defeat Etemon, Piedmon and all the others."

"You don't think Etemon is involved? I should have brought earplugs--'

Tai eeped suddenly and we all looked at him. He was sitting a metre away from Mimi's hat with a surprised look on his face. He gave us an embarrassed grin. 

"For a baby digimon, Devimon has really big teeth."

The original digidestined sighed and turned back to the discussion. The rest of us continued to stare at him. I'd never seen Tai like this before. 

It was interesting.

"Does it strike you that Taichi is not taking this development as seriously as perhaps a leader should?" Ken asked me in a serious whisper.

"Nah. He's probably just goofing off to lighten everyone's spirits," I said, trying to puzzle it out for myself. 

"Taichi, will you just leave the baby evil digimon alone?" Yamato said exasperatedly. "We're trying to have a serious discussion here--"

"I'm being serious," Tai said, setting the little blob that was Devimon down in the centre. "It just strikes me that this is what we should be focusing our attention on."

"He can't tell us anything until he digivolves, we've been over that," Yamato snapped. 

"But dude--think about it. Isn't that he's even here at all somewhat remarkable?" Taichi looked round at our blank faces. "Last time we defeated him--wasn't he totally destroyed?"

"I wiped him out!" Patamon said cheerfully, getting a dark look from the blob.

"So how do you bring an evil digimon back from--well, the place dark digimon go when they are destroyed?" Taichi said.

From the looks that flashed across the faces of my companions I was missing something.

"What?" I said.

"I believe that Taichi has raised the possibility that either the barrier between the dark dimension has been removed or that someone purposefully brought Devimon back, which in turn, might suggest that other evil digimon have been returned," Koushiro said helpfully.

"Arukerimon might be capable--although it's a far cry from her usual schemes. Although she did manage to create control spires from pure evil--I wouldn't put it past her--" Ken muses, more to himself then any of us others. 

"I don't think we can rule out the possibility of there being more someone else involved either--I'll see if Gennai has replied to my message yet," Koushiro said, getting out his laptop again.

"Taichi, why are you grinning inanely at a time like this?" Yamato snapped. "Don't you realize the seriousness of this situation?"

"Yeah," Taichi beamed at him. 

"I'm curious to know what the reasoning behind your apparent cheerfulness is, Taichi." Tentomon said, leaving Koushiro to his laptop.

"Simple. We're back in the digital world, with our partners, who can digivolve to ultimate level. It's like we've been given another chance to help our friends, another chance at adventure! Maybe that's the reason we were brought back--" Taichi gave all of us an enthusiastic grin. "Who says this has got to be all gloom and doom, huh?"

Everyone looked at Jyou who was polishing his glasses. He blinked at the sudden attention. "What? I think Taichi has a point--we've all missed being in the digital world, being able to make a difference. Now we can."

"I guess," Sora said.

"Come on," Biyomon said. "This is going to be fun, Sora! Like old times."

"Just like old times," Mimi sighed, looking at her dress. "Oh well. I suppose, I can live wearing this thing, if it means I get to spend more time with you, Palmon."

"Oh, Mimi!"

"I never had a chance to test all my theories about the digital world," Koushiro mused. "This is certainly a stunning opportunity."

"Yamato?" Gabumon asked. 

The blonde shrugged. "As long as Takeru's all right with it, I suppose I can deal. Takeru?"

We looked around. The munchkin and Patamon were happily involved in a game of tag on the other side of the peak. 

"Takeru! Don't go that close to the edge!" Yamato took off after them.

"Well, then," Taichi said with a satisfied air. "I guess we find something to eat."

"Ken?" I asked, noticing my companion deep in thought. "What's the matter?"

"Something Taichi said. Their digimon can reach an ultimate level?"

"They used to be able to but they gave that up to make a shield thing to protect the digital world from evil," I explained. "Oh. I see what you mean."

"Exactly. If that shield is down, someone took it down--and that might explain Devimon. I'm going to talk to Koushiro--why don't you catch up with Taichi?"

Agumon and Taichi had already headed down the mountain, in search of food. We followed them none to quickly--I wasn't sure how to treat Taichi. To tell the truth, I was no longer sure which of us was in charge here.


End file.
